


Sleepover

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Dark Femslash, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Fade to Black, Full Moon, No Smut, Unhappy Ending, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: Rikki goes over to Cleo’s for the full moon.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I considered tagging this as “Author Chose Not To Warn” and have it be a surprise but there are settings to turn off additional tags and I do want people to know what they’re getting into. (Read the tags!)
> 
> I suppose this would be set somewhere in season 2. Maybe Emma’s out of town or something.

**Cleo:** _coming over for the full moon tonight?_

**Rikki:** _wouldn’t miss it!_

Cleo opened the door with a smile on her face. “Rikki!”

“Careful,” Rikki said as she stepped in, “people might think we’re friends or something.”

“We_ are_ friends, you silly thing. Come on in - I’ve got popcorn and soda.”

Rikki followed her into the kitchen. “Windows taped shut already?”

“Yeah,” Cleo said. “I know we’ve still got a few hours before the moon is up, but this way I figure we can start the movie early! Double check them if you like but I’ve got them all nicely taped up.”

Rikki poked the black material covering the window. “Seems fine to me.”

Rikki turned around from her spot on the floor. She saw Cleo had changed into her pyjamas, and a spaghetti-strap tank top.

She plopped down next to Rikki, nearly on top of her. “What’s the next activity, d’you think? Talking about boys?”

“Nah.” Rikki shook her head. “Too much drama.”

Cleo pouted. “Oh, come on. It’s fun! Lewis and I are coming up on a year now!”

“Speaking of which, where is Lewis? He’s usually all over these things by now.”

“I didn’t tell him about our location tonight. I’m sure he knows it’s a full moon, but it’ll just be us tonight.”

Cleo looked at Rikki’s face as if she was looking for something.

“That’s - that’s good,” Rikki said at last. “Can’t say I’m not relieved.”

“Mmm.” Cleo stretched and snuggled closer. Rikki fought the urge to shake her off. Cleo would just pout.

“I like your carpet,” Rikki said. Her brain felt like it was short-circuiting. All she could pay attention to was the heat of Cleo’s arms around her.

“Cleo, can I - ?”

“What?”

“No, it’s stupid.”

“Go on,” Cleo said, smiling.

“Can I kiss you?”

Rikki closed her eyes as Cleo closed the small gap between their lips; answering her question. She shifted away from Rikki for a second to wrap her arms around the other girl.

She kept kissing Cleo. She let herself be pushed down onto the carpet with the other girl on top of her. Rikki relaxed into the kisses.

“Wait,” she said, stiffening. Cleo immediately withdrew.

“Sorry - I just have to say - this isn’t casual, for me.” Rikki took a breath.

“I don’t want to act like this is a casual thing,” she said. “Because it’s not.”

“I know,” Cleo said. She adjusted her shirt straps. “Rikki, you’re my best friend. I love you. I’m not taking this lightly.”

“Oh,” said Rikki. “Well. Good.”

She leaned forward.

“Wait,” she said.

“_Rikki!_“

“You didn’t see the full moon tonight, did you?”

“Rikki. I did up the curtains. It’s okay. Trust me.”

Rikki took a breath.

Cleo stood up and pulled her up, leading her over to the couch. She pulled off her shirt, and Rikki leaned in to kiss her.

Rikki’s eyes snapped open. She was naked.

Cleo was asleep on the floor next to her. She had put on clothes before she fell asleep. Without waking her, Rikki tried to find her own outfit.

She ran a brush through her hair. Cleo. Her and Cleo. Oh my god.

She took a freezing cold shower, trying to get her head together.

Cleo was still sound asleep when she returned to the livingroom. She stirred a bit when Rikki returned to her spot next to her.

After a minute, she opened her eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Rikki said.

Cleo smiled.

“So about last night -“

Cleo frowned. “Last night. Rikki, what happened last night?”

Rikki’s heart dropped. “You don’t remember?”

“I remember going to put on my pyjamas. I don’t know if I saw through a hole in one of the window covers, or what….”

“You don’t remember.”

She had raped Cleo.

“No. What happened? Not that much, I suppose, since I’m waking up here.”

“Yeah,” Rikki said. “Nothing really happened. You seemed a little loopy but you didn’t try to go outside.”

“Darn,” Cleo said. “Well, I’m going to get dressed and shower.” She put an arm on Rikki.

“I’m sorry I forgot last night. You know I love spending time with you.” She pulled Rikki into a hug.

“I know,” Rikki said. Cleo released her.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes, okay? And then we can make pancakes! My dad won’t be home until this afternoon.”

“Sounds great!” Rikki said.

What had she done?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting; hopefully the characterization is okay. I’ve been thinking about the amnesia dubcon potential of the full moon for a while now.


End file.
